


Дюрасталевый нянь

by Anonymous



Series: Оригинальные персонажи в ЗВ [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Дроид-убийца в качестве няни? А, собственно, почему бы и нет?





	Дюрасталевый нянь

**Author's Note:**

> Моя первая и на данный момент последняя попытка юморить в ЗВ. Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думала :)  
> Фамилия ГГ - чистая случайность, на тот момент я не была знакома ни со скандинавской мифологией, ни с Марвелом, и то ли использовала генератор имен, то ли выбрала благозвучное сочетание.  
> Посвящается Брату Вестиану.

\- Па-а-апа, купи мне дроида! - канючил маленький Фоли, дёргая отца за руку и кривясь. - Купи-и-и!  
  
\- Нет, не хочу дроида! - капризничала его сестричка Карда, дёргая отца за вторую руку и пытаясь выдавить хоть пару слезинок из своих больших карих глаз. - Хочу няню!  
  
Уже практически не вслушиваясь в нытьё обоих детей, Корен Локи, высокий темнокожий забрак, буквально волоком тащил их по улице, привлекая внимание огромного количества зевак и разного рода бездельников, а также не в меру навязчивых продавцов, стремившихся непременно утешить детей и отца своим товаром, заверяя, что это именно то, что им нужно. Однако, Фоли и Карда были настолько сосредоточены на нытье, а Корен - на том, чтобы увести малышей подальше от лавок и магазинов, что на продавцов никто из семьи забраков не обращал внимания. Не обращал до тех самых пор, пока откуда-то слева не раздался насмешливый механический голос:  
  
\- Наблюдение: один мясной мешок волочит ещё два мясных мешка.  
  
Корен остановился и обернулся на говорившего. Это был высокий, ростом с него самого, зеленовато-серый человекообразный дроид с широкими плечами, подвижными сочленениями и головой, напоминающей голову насекомого. Широко расставленные жёлтые фоторецепторы внимательно смотрели прямо на Корена.  
  
При виде дроида и Фоли, и Карда, как по команде, притихли и принялись удивлённо его разглядывать. Спустя минуту Фоли требовательно сказал - в очередной раз:  
  
\- Купи мне дроида!  
  
\- Ненужное замечание: это очень хорошая идея, маленький мясной мешок, - похвалил дроид и удостоил Фоли взглядом. Затем снова повернул голову к Корену.  
  
\- Ты умеешь нянчить детей? - поинтересовалась у дроида Карда.  
  
\- Восклицание: о, я гожусь для любых работ, для которых может понадобиться протокольный дроид. Ненужное уточнение: также я знаю шесть тысяч языков и диалектов. Вывод: я мог бы обучать ваших детей какому-нибудь из известных мне языков.  
  
Корен потёр подбородок. Честно говоря, грозный вид этого дроида доверия совершенно не внушал: о прочный на вид металлический корпус наверняка легко было расшибить себе руку, ногу или голову, и забрак был готов побиться об заклад, что мощные манипуляторы дроида могут с лёгкостью свернуть шею не то что ребёнку - а и банте.  
  
Откуда-то из-за спины дроида вынырнул небольшого роста бледно-розовый твилек с натянутой улыбкой - видимо, продавец, - и затараторил:  
  
\- Хотите купить дроида, да? Прекрасный дроид. Годится для перевода, обслуживания техники и, конечно, ведения протокола. У него своеобразное чувство юмора, думаю, вашим деткам он понравится! - Твилек улыбнулся ещё шире и прикрыл глаза, словно получив несказанное удовольствие от собственных слов. - Всего три тысячи кредитов, и...  
  
\- Умоляющая просьба: купите меня, пожалуйста! - с наигранно отчаянной интонацией произнёс дроид, перебив твилека. - Это так ужасно - находиться в услужении у такого доставучего мясного мешка, как мой нынешний хозяин.  
  
Корену опять не дали возразить; маленькая Карда расчувствовалась от мольбы дроида и дёрнула отца за руку:  
  
\- Папа, купи его, пожалуйста! - со слезами в голосе проговорила она. - Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...  
  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Корен, пытаясь освободить хоть одну руку, чтобы расплатиться с продавцом. - Я его покупаю.  
  
\- Восклицание: о, вы поступили просто прекрасно, хозяин! - обрадовался дроид и подошёл к Корену, едва тот расплатился. - Уточнение: вы сделали великолепный выбор.  
  
\- Чувствую, я ещё пожалею об этом, - пробормотал Корен и махнул дроиду рукой. - Пошли.  
  
\- Утверждение: конечно, хозяин. С удовольствием, - дроид поравнялся с Фоли, шедшим по правую руку от отца. Корен недоверчиво покосился на говорящую покупку.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут? - поинтересовался Фоли, задрав увенчанную рудиментарными рожками голову, чтобы увидеть голову дроида.  
  
\- Самореклама: я протокольный дроид НК-50, запрограммированный на перевод, ведение протокола и налаживание коммуникаций. - Фоторецепторы дроида вспыхнули.  
  
\- Вот это да, - восхищённо проговорил Фоли. - А как будет "дурак" на хаттском?  
  
\- Перевод: Стуупа! - ответил НК-50 с натуральной хаттской интонацией.  
  
\- Стуупа, - повторил Фоли и засмеялся. Корен чуть крепче сжал его руку:  
  
\- Не ругайся!  
  
Впрочем, его мнения уже давно никто не спрашивал. У Корена был слишком мягкий характер, чтобы легко унимать разбушевавшихся детей, поэтому он предпочёл молчать, предоставив дроиду занимать Фоли и Карду.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Оставлять НК-50 на ночь в комнате Фоли Корен отказался наотрез, хотя раньше позволял детям всё. В этот раз он был по совершенно непонятным для сына причинам непреклонен. Более того: когда Фоли наконец, хныча и что-то бормоча, заснул, Корен запер дроида в кладовой. Впрочем, дроид против такого обращения совершенно не возражал и вёл себя так, будто ему это нравится. Заперев дверь и дважды её проверив (НК абсолютно не внушал доверия - Корен даже начал жалеть, что купил его), забрак услышал из-за неё весёлый механический голос:  
  
\- Утверждение: о, хозяин, это так очаровательно жестоко с вашей стороны - забрать меня у хозяина Фоли и запереть в чулане! Моё ядро поведения просто горит от восхищения!  
  
Корен обернулся к двери и какое-то время молча на неё смотрел. Ему не послышалось? Дроид радуется, что Корен жёстко обошёлся с ребёнком и самим дроидом?  
  
Забрак начинал всё больше жалеть о том, что купил этого ситхова дроида.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Как ни странно, в отличие от отца, Фоли и Карде НК-50 очень понравился. Теперь они уже не представляли себе игр без участия дроида. Лучше всего в нём было то, что он позволял им всё, в том числе и всячески себя истязать, как это любят делать дети со всеми нянями. Корен только морщился, глядя, как дети обращаются с НК. Впрочем, дроид явно был крепким орешком: он не перестал работать даже после того, как Фоли и Карда сбросили его в бассейн. Более того, каждое новое издевательство детей НК-50 сопровождал язвительными комментариями, подсказывая им, как лучше его помучить.  
  
Через две недели после покупки Корен стоял возле окна и наблюдал, как Фоли и Карда возятся с НК возле того же бассейна жилого комплекса, куда буквально неделю назад его скинули. Отсюда Корену не было слышно, о чём говорят дети и дроид; впрочем, он и не хотел этого слушать. Полезного в дроиде он видел только то, что тот иногда выполнял какие-то хозяйственные работы и неплохо переводил. На этом его достоинства заканчивались: он поощрял малейшие проявления жестокости у обоих малышей, безотказно учил их ругаться на хаттском и придумывал такие жестокие игры, какие ни одному из младших Локи никогда не пришли бы в голову.  
  
Корен начинал бояться, не сделает ли однажды НК-50 с его детьми что-нибудь из разряда того, что так активно поощряет.  
  
Забрак внимательно следил за тем, как Фоли и Карда бегают вокруг НК по кругу, словно вокруг новогоднего дерева. Похоже, в этой игре какого-либо активного участия дроид не принимал. Но вот правила поменялись: дети словно по команде остановились и дёрнули дроида за обе руки. Невероятно, но тяжёлая машина, которую не поднять было даже самому Корену, накренилась и топориком рухнула в бассейн. Дети обрадованно запрыгали.  
  
\- Дурные игры... - пробормотал забрак себе под нос. Это уже переходило все разумные границы.  
  
Корен спустился на турболифте вниз, вышел из здания комплекса и направился к бассейну. НК как раз пытался вылезти оттуда, а дети наступали ему на пальцы, когда он хватался за бортик. Всё это сопровождалось весёлым детским смехом и язвительными репликами вроде "наступайте сильнее, хозяин Фоли, я даже ничего не почувствовал".  
  
\- Хватит! - громко сказал Корен, приблизившись к играющим. - Фоли, Карда, дайте ему вылезти.  
  
\- Но па-а-ап! - капризно хныкнула Карда. - Мы просто играем! К тому же он же дроид, ему ничего не сделается!  
  
\- Хватит, я сказал! - забрак рассердился и оттащил обоих малышей от бассейна. - Сегодня вы делаете это с дроидом, а завтра? Друг с другом? Вы на себя посмотрите!  
  
\- Возражение: вы можете не принимать моё мнение в расчёт, хозяин, но я думаю, что вы неправы, - произнёс дроид, вылезая из бассейна и подходя к Корену. - Утверждение: если бы вы знали, хозяин, как много мясных мешков погибают именно потому, что боятся нанести вред напавшему на них! - Вокодер НК имитировал вздох. - Утверждение: но если вы хотите, чтобы ваши дети были всего лишь мягкотелыми мясными мешками, не способными даже себя защитить - я могу это обеспечить. - Горящие жёлтые фоторецепторы уставились прямо на Корена.  
  
\- Не знал, что уметь себя защитить означает постоянную жестокость в отношении других, - процедил Корен. - Убирайся.  
  
\- Возражение: о, хозяин. Вы не можете прогнать меня. - В механическом голосе НК зазвучали весёлые нотки. - Пояснение: вы меня купили, и теперь я принадлежу вам. Вы можете только продать меня, но это будет совсем жестоко по отношению к хозяину Фоли и хозяйке Карде. Пояснение: похоже, я им нравлюсь.  
  
\- Нравится-я-я! - заныла Карда, пытаясь вырвать руку из крепкой хватки отца. - Не продавай мою няню!  
  
\- Не продава-а-а-ай! - присоединился к ней братишка. Оба младших Локи принялись голосить так оглушительно, что Корен с трудом поборол желание заткнуть уши.  
  
\- Замечание: крик и плач ничего не решают, - иронически проговорил НК, опустив голову так, чтобы лучше видеть детей. - Пояснение: никто не слушает криков, никого не трогают крики, никого не интересуют крики. Если ваш отец захочет вас наказать, то никакие вопли не помогут вам этого избежать, а только разозлят ещё сильнее.  
  
Фоли и Карда удивлённо притихли; замер и сам Корен, не менее удивлённо глядя на НК. До этого момента он думал, что этот дроид - просто бесполезная и опасная игрушка. Однако же, это замечание совсем не состыковывалось с мысленным образом НК-50, который уже себе составил Корен.  
  
\- Ты неплохо разбираешься в психологии гуманоидов, как для бесполезной жестокой железяки, - проговорил забрак. НК поднял голову.  
  
\- Восклицание: о, хозяин! Вы ранили меня прямо в моё ядро поведения! - Дроид приложил правый манипулятор ко лбу, словно и вправду был способен на настоящие эмоции. Голос его едва не дрожал. - Вы назвали меня бесполезной железякой! Возражение: поверьте, я могу быть очень полезным. Гораздо более полезным, чем устаревшие модели, которые в действительности являются бесполезными железяками.  
  
Похоже, то, что его охарактеризовали как жестокого, дроида совершенно не беспокоило.  
  
\- Не хотел тебя обидеть, - бросил Корен, отпуская руки детей. Фоли и Карда подбежали к своему дюрасталевому другу и ухватились за его ноги, обиженно глядя на отца. - Ладно. Пока я не буду тебя продавать. Может, ты скажешь ещё что-нибудь умное.  
  
Бросив неодобрительный взгляд на всю троицу, Корен удалился обратно в жилой комплекс.  
  
  
  
***  
  
С тех пор отношение Корена к НК-50 немного изменилось. Если раньше забрак смотрел на дроида с явным неодобрением и все его слова и действия воспринимал в штыки, какими бы они ни были - то теперь начал порой прислушиваться к тому, что говорит НК. Мало-помалу в душе Корена начало зарождаться некое подобие уважения к этой странной машине. Забрак по-прежнему ни на минуту не оставлял детей без присмотра, когда те играли с НК - но доверия почему-то стало больше. Его укрепляло и странное ощущение, что в случае чего НК-50 сможет защитить маленьких Фоли и Карду.  
  
А это вскоре могло очень пригодиться: время отпуска Корена подходило к концу, и вскоре ему предстояло оставлять детей одних почти целыми днями.  
  
Нужно было быть уверенным, что рядом с дроидом малышам ничего не грозит.  
  
В том числе и от самого дроида.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Вечером накануне первого рабочего дня Корен Локи сидел на полу в детской, глядя, как НК-50 довольно безуспешно пытается уложить детей спать, и улыбался. Всё это и правда выглядело смешно: здоровенный дроид сидит возле детской кроватки и пытается рассказать сказку. Впрочем, рассказчик из НК был неплохой: он говорил то женскими, то мужскими голосами и имитировал разные звуки, которые живому человеку было бы вообще не под силу изобразить.  
  
\- Повествование: и тогда они начали сражаться за право жениться на принцессе, - продолжал НК. Его вокодер изобразил гудение и треск скрещивающихся световых мечей. - Схватка была долгой и жаркой, но наконец принц Нирфалла обезоружил принца Кефилда и поставил его на колени. - Из динамика дроида раздалось шипение и треск, затем болезненный вскрик и грозный голос, очевидно, принадлежавший принцу Нирфалле: "Ты проиграл, Кефилд!". - Продолжение: затем одним точным, великолепно проведённым ударом Нирфалла отсёк Кефилду голову, и та покатилась по полю, словно мяч. - Раздался такой звук, словно настоящий мяч прыгал по чему-то мягкому. - Затем он поднялся в башню к принцессе, и они слепили свои липкие слизистые губы в странном жесте, называемом поцелуем. А затем поженились.  
  
НК притих, прислушиваясь к дыханию детей. Затем негромко сказал:  
  
\- Заключение: анализ жизнедеятельности ваших детей показал, что они спят, хозяин.  
  
Корен встал и указал подбородком на дверь.  
  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
\- Ответ: Конечно, хозяин. Как пожелаете. - НК на удивление тихо, как для обладателя металлических ног, вышел из комнаты в коридор; Корен - за ним.  
  
Когда дверь в детскую закрылась, Корен повернулся и медленно зашагал по коридору. НК-50 шёл рядом с ним.  
  
\- Запрос: о чём вы хотели поговорить, хозяин? - поинтересовался дроид. Корен немного помолчал.  
  
\- Я начинаю работать с завтрашнего дня. Придётся оставлять Фоли и Карду с тобой. - Забрак обеспокоено посмотрел на дроида. Тот повернул голову к собеседнику.  
  
\- Утверждение: не понимаю, почему это беспокоит вас, хозяин, - проговорил НК-50. - Пояснение: я не причиню вашим детям вреда, покуда они являются моими хозяевами вместе с вами. Дополнение: более того, я смогу их защитить, если на них нападут. В мою память заложены сведения о многих боевых искусствах.  
  
Корен с недоверием покосился на дроида. Вот это новость! Почему же он не сказал это при покупке, когда старался себя продать?  
  
\- Пояснение: похоже, у меня проблемы с ядром памяти, хозяин, - пожаловался дроид, словно уловив мысли Корена. - Я забыл сообщить вам об этом при покупке.  
  
\- Ничего себе забыл, - выдохнул Корен и замолчал, не зная, что теперь говорить или делать. Он даже не злился. Просто был шокирован настолько, что на время лишился дара речи.  
  
Молчал и НК, видимо, пытаясь оценить настроение хозяина. Через несколько минут дроид нарушил молчание.  
  
\- Извинения: простите, хозяин. Утверждение: до тех пор, пока вы остаётесь моим хозяином, я не причиню вреда ни вам, ни вашим детям. Такова моя программа.  
  
Корен не отвечал. В голове роилась тысяча мыслей: начиная от того, что дроида нужно немедленно продать, неважно кому и как - но продать, и заканчивая тем, что нужно улетать с этой планеты вообще. Однако же, какая-то часть Корена всё-таки доверяла НК и подсказывала, что оставить детей с ним будет вполне надёжно и безопасно. Что дроид действительно сможет защитить Фоли и Карду, если что случится.  
  
\- Ладно... - выдохнул Корен, пытаясь избавиться от чувства, что совершает огромную ошибку - возможно, даже фатальную. - Так и быть. Я оставлю тебя с ними. Но если ты причинишь им хоть малейший вред - клянусь, я разберу тебя на кусочки и...  
  
\- Утверждение: я понял вас, хозяин, - перебил НК. - Вы можете на меня положиться.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Тот день на работе Корен Локи едва высидел. Несколько раз он связывался с НК по комлинку и успокаивался лишь тогда, когда слышал весёлые голоса своих детей. Но каждый раз буквально через полчаса забрак опять начинал терзать себя мыслью, что поступил неправильно, и звонил домой снова.  
  
А тем временем дети и дроид, получив полную свободу действий на весь день, веселились вовсю. Карда изображала принцессу из вчерашней сказки, Фоли - принца Нирфаллу, а НК должен был играть роль принца Кефилда. Фоли даже раздобыл где-то две палки и заставил НК с ним сражаться. Конечно, у самого малыша Фоли получалось больше бить по пальцам дроида, чем по его "мечу" - зато следует отдать должное НК-50, он ни разу не задел Фоли и бил чётко по палке, причём так умело, словно всю жизнь только фехтованием и занимался. Немудрено, что вскоре принц Нирфалла остался без меча, а принц Кефилд победно заявил:  
  
\- Заявление: ты проиграл, Нирфалла!  
  
\- Это нечестно! - завопил Фоли, надувая щёки и явно готовясь захныкать. - Победить должен был я!  
  
НК то ли виновато, то ли безразлично развёл руками.  
  
\- Замечание: хозяин Фоли, чтобы победить, нужно сражаться. Таков закон. Ехидное замечание: сражайся вы так с настоящим джедаем, вы проиграли бы в первую же минуту.  
  
\- Ничего, - перебила их Карда, - я согласна выйти замуж за Кефилда. - С этими словами она подошла к НК и протянула к нему руки. Дроид наклонился, и девочка взобралась к нему на плечи и обняла за жёсткую металлическую шею руками. - А ты видел много джедаев, НК?  
  
В голосе дроида зазвучали знакомые весёлые нотки:  
  
\- Ответ: я охотник на джедаев.  
  
Фоли от удивления забыл, что собирался заплакать, и удивлённо спросил:  
  
\- Как это?  
  
\- Утверждение: о, хозяин Фоли, это такая долгая история, - попытался увернуться дроид. - Замечание: и я не думаю, чтобы ваш отец был в восторге от того, чем я занимался и чем, возможно, буду заниматься снова после того, как он меня наконец продаст. Наблюдение: он очень мягкотелый мясной мешок, и у него очевидные психологические проблемы.  
  
НК помолчал и добавил с явным сожалением:  
  
\- Утверждение: когда я сказал ему, что в мою память заложены сведения о многих боевых искусствах, с ним случилось нервное потрясение. Если же я скажу ему, что я из серии лучших дроидов-убийц в Галактике...  
  
\- Ты дроид-убийца?! - воскликнули дети хором. НК помотал головой, едва не стряхнув Карду, и потёр металлический лоб манипулятором.  
  
\- Восклицание: о нет, я проговорился! Поправка: то есть оговорился, хозяин Фоли, - похоже, НК обеспокоил тот факт, что он выдал вслух своё предназначение. - Я всего лишь протокольный дроид серии НК, знаю шесть тысяч языков и диалектов, специализируюсь на ведении протокола и с некоторых пор - на домашних работах и надзору за детьми. - К концу фразы голос НК заметно повеселел.  
  
Впрочем, вопреки его ожиданиям, детей совершенно не отпугнуло то, что он убийца. Скорее наоборот: маленькая Карда наклонилась к самому аудиосенсору НК и прошептала, будто бы "на ушко":  
  
\- А ты убил много джедаев?  
  
\- Возражение: хозяйка Карда, я не хочу рассказывать вам то, что может послужить причиной гнева вашего отца, - отказался дроид. - Замечание: мы должны вернуться к игре, хозяин Фоли и хозяйка Карда.  
  
\- Ну расскажи-и-и-и-и! - заныла Карда прямо в аудиосенсор НК-50. Через минуту к ней присоединился и Фоли: - Расскажи, расскажи, расскажи!  
  
\- Возражение: хозяева, я дроид, и у меня отсутствует нервная система, - спокойно проговорил дроид, перекрывая своим голосом вопли обоих малышей. - Дополнение: поэтому на меня эти вопли не окажут такого действия, какое оказывают на вашего отца.  
  
После этого НК застыл на месте и действительно перестал реагировать на истерику, которую закатили оба младших Локи. Но Фоли и Карда не унимались, используя свой излюбленный метод воздействия на отца. Прекратили вопить они только через добрых полчаса, когда порядком устали, голоса их охрипли, а горлышки начали болеть от постоянных воплей. НК был неумолим и абсолютно никаких действий не предпринимал. Волей-неволей детям пришлось замолчать и похныкать беззвучно, что, впрочем, тоже дроида ни капельки не растрогало. Наконец Фоли, вспомнив, что он мужчина (да ещё и принц к тому же), вытер слёзы, шмыгнул носом и сказал:  
  
\- Ладно, ты выиграл. Но ведь мы не собираемся ничего говорить папе. Если ты нам всё расскажешь. Не расскажешь - пожалуемся, что ты дроид-убийца. И папа тебя продаст. Или отдаст на переплавку! - победно заключил маленький забрак, глаза его хитро блестели.  
  
\- Восхищение: о, хозяин, я вижу в вас зачатки того, что мне нравится! - наконец подал голос НК: - Замечание: вы выбрали верную тактику ведения допроса, за исключением одного: вы не предусмотрели, что не дадите хозяину Корену продать меня по той простой причине, что всё равно будете хотеть узнать всю мою историю. Дополнение: а если ваш отец меня продаст, вы её точно никогда не узнаете. - НК казался очень довольным.  
  
Фоли опустил голову и надул щёки. Он знал, что дроид прав.  
  
\- Ладно, ты выиграл, - буркнул малыш. - Давай играть в следующую игру.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Следует отдать НК-50 должное: в психологии людей он разбирался довольно неплохо, и манипулятор из него был великолепный. Когда Корен вернулся домой, ни сын, ни дочь не сказали ни слова о том, что сообщил им дроид. Они вели себя как обычно - игрались, шалили, и Локи-старший успокоился. На следующий день он уже меньше беспокоился о том, не причинит ли НК вреда детям; и с каждым днём всё с большим спокойствием и уверенностью оставлял Фоли и Карду с дроидом. А после того, как НК сломал руку какому-то хулигану, пытавшемуся напасть на детей, Корен даже проникся к нему благодарностью.  
  
А малыши и вправду на время сделали вид, что забыли о своём вопросе насчёт джедаев. Однако, надолго их не хватило...  
  
  
  
***  
  
\- НК, миленький, расскажи нам про джедаев, которых ты убил, - попросила Карда, по привычке примостившись на плече дроида. - Мы будем молчать и ничего-ничего не скажем папе.  
  
\- Возражение: нет, - хитро ответил НК. Впрочем, дети к такому были уже готовы. Фоли опёрся спиной о стену, возле которой троица сегодня играла, и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Итак, сейчас ты расскажешь нам всё про этих джедаев, - проговорил малыш, пытаясь быть грозным. - В противном случае мы будем "мягкотелыми мясными мешками". Кроме того, что мы расскажем всё отцу и продадим тебя, мы будем всегда заботиться о других и никогда не будем драться.  
  
\- Запрос: хозяин, вы уверены, что хотите совершить подобную глупость? - голос НК зазвучал обеспокоено. - И разве вы забыли, что не узнаете этого, если меня продадут?  
  
Фоли пожал плечами.  
  
\- Какая разница, не узнаем мы это от того, что ты будешь молчать, или от того, что мы тебя продадим?  
  
НК немного помолчал, словно анализируя полученную информацию.  
  
\- Неохотное согласие: ладно, хозяин Фоли. - Странно, но в голосе машины не слышалось ни тени сожаления. - Повествование: я не слишком удачливый, мне довелось убить только трёх джедаев.  
  
\- Трёх - не слишком удачливый?! - не сдержала удивления Карда. - Это скорее те трое не слишком удачливы...  
  
\- Возражение: вы только что обидели мои профессиональные качества, хозяйка! - возмутился НК. - Возражение: я могу убивать не только неудачников. Двое моих жертв были рыцарями, а один - даже мастером.  
  
\- Никто не может убить мастера-джедая, - с недоверием произнёс Фоли. - Дарту Малаку понадобилось разбомбить весь Дантуин, чтобы убить тех, кто был там!  
  
\- Возражение: о, хозяин, вы заблуждаетесь. - НК говорил спокойно и терпеливо, словно объяснял прописные истины. - Даже мастера-джедаи смертны. А если не входить с ними в прямой контакт - успех обеспечен. От взрыва гранаты не спасает даже Сила... - Дроид явно был очень собой доволен.  
  
\- Расскажи о них, - попросила Карда.  
  
\- Повествование: первой, на кого я охотился, была рыцарь Илула Джуки, - начал дроид. - Пояснение: твилек, по человеческим понятиям красивая. Повествование: она даже не увидела, что я приближаюсь, и я убил её одиночным выстрелом в спину. Не слишком интересно.  
  
\- Действительно, - согласился Фоли и уселся на пол поудобнее, подвернув под себя ножки и приготовившись слушать про остальных двух джедаев.  
  
\- Повествование: вторым был рыцарь Лован Керши, человек, - продолжал НК-50. - В отличие от Джуки, он смог почувствовать моё приближение и успел обернуться. Повествование: но когда он хотел бросить в меня меч, рядом с ним упала плазменная граната. - В голосе НК зазвучало восхищение собственными действиями пополам с притворным сожалением.  
  
\- Это тоже не слишком интересно, - пожаловалась Карда, болтая ножками на плече у дроида.  
  
\- Неохотное согласие: да, хозяйка, зато я остался цел! - НК повернул голову, едва не сбросив малышку. - Повествование: третьей моей жертвой был мастер-джедай Диксан Холак. Тоже человек. С ним было не в пример сложнее. - НК опустил голову и посмотрел на свой правый манипулятор. - Объяснение: он лишил меня правой руки, и мне пришлось возвращаться на завод для ремонта.  
  
\- Но как ты его убил с одной рукой? - удивилась Карда. - Это ведь должно быть ужасно тяжело!  
  
\- Объяснение: о, хозяйка Карда, вы забываете, что я не человек и не испытываю боли, которая могла бы замедлить меня, - весело ответил дроид. - К тому же я достаточно быстр. И покуда Холак отсекал мне руку, я ткнул винтовкой во второй руке ему в грудь и выпустил в него несколько зарядов.  
  
Дроид немного помолчал.  
  
\- Уточнение: тридцать шесть зарядов, если быть точным.  
  
НК снова замолчал; дети тоже молчали, потрясённые и восхищённые тем, как легко дроид это рассказывал. Им даже и в голову не пришло, что убивать джедаев может быть плохо. Отец всегда отказывался говорить про джедаев и, видимо, был о них не очень хорошего мнения: объяснял забрак это тем, что во время Мандалорских войн ему пришлось бежать с Иридонии, как и многим другим. При чём здесь джедаи, дети всё равно не очень поняли, но на подробные расспросы Корен не отвечал, и им пришлось уняться. А затем за играми они и вовсе забыли, что хотели спросить: просто где-то в их подсознании отложилось убеждение, что джедаи - не слишком хорошие люди.  
  
\- Вот это да, - восхищённо проговорил Фоли. - Хотел бы и я быть охотником на джедаев.  
  
\- Возражение: это невозможно, хозяин! - в модулированном голосе дроида зазвучало неподдельное возмущение. - Мясные мешки не годятся для этого. Вы недостаточно быстры, недостаточно умелы и... недостаточно прочны. Возражение: нет, нет и нет. Это моя квалификация.  
  
Малыш Фоли, конечно же, очень обиделся. Впрочем, дроид быстро разрешил конфликт, предложив поиграть в охотников за джедаями. Конечно же, охотниками были Карда и Фоли, а джедаем - НК-50...  
  
  
  
***  
  
\- Папа, я хочу стать охотником на джедаев, - в один прекрасный вечер заявил Фоли отцу, пытаясь поудобнее умоститься у него на коленях. Корен удивлённо посмотрел на сына.  
  
\- Откуда ты взял, что такие бывают?  
  
\- Мне рассказал НК, - невозмутимо ответил малыш.  
  
\- А, очередная сказка, - выдохнул забрак с плохо скрываемым облегчением. Фоли нахмурился.  
  
\- Это не сказка! Такие бывают!  
  
\- Сказка, сказка, - попытался утихомирить мальчика отец. - Охотников на джедаев не бывает.  
  
\- Бывают! - поддержала брата маленькая Карда, игравшая с куклой рядом на полу. - НК сам таким был.  
  
Корен удивлённо уставился на дочь. Ну и новости! То оказалось, что дроид не только протоколы вести умеет и тексты переводить, а и владеет боевыми искусствами; а теперь выяснилось, что он даже был охотником на джедаев. Теперь вполне очевидным становился тот факт, что НК-50 был попросту боевым дроидом, а то и дроидом-убийцей.  
  
Старший Локи открыл было рот, чтобы заявить детям, что на следующий же день продаст дроида, но внезапно передумал, сообразив, какой при этом поднимется шум. Затем в увенчанной рудиментарными рогами голове Корена начал зреть план. В тот день НК очень удачно потерял какую-то гайку, которая, по его заверениям, была ему жизненно необходима - отсутствие дроида при этом разговоре объяснялось именно поисками гайки. Можно было сообщить детям, будто они с НК-50 идут покупать новую гайку, а на самом деле продать его. А потом придумать для детей какую-нибудь правдоподобную историю. Например, что гайка была такой важной, что дроида пришлось отдать в длительный ремонт (где его повредили окончательно). Или что из-за потери гайки у НК вышла из строя какая-нибудь важная система, и его не удалось отремонтировать. В общем, теперь Корен Локи точно знал, как избавится от опасной игрушки.  
  
Уложив Фоли и Карду спать без участия НК (который подозрительно долго искал свою гайку), Корен отправился разыскивать дроида, чтобы сообщить ему о своих планах. Однако, в апартаментах Локи его не было. Не было его и во всём блоке апартаментов. Во дворе, возле бассейна - тоже. Как ветром сдуло. Корен попытался вызвать дроида по комлинку, который заставлял носить с собой - но комлинк оказался в доме, сиротливо лежащим на столе. Следов присутствия НК не было.  
  
Не вернулся он ни утром, ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Какое-то время Фоли и Карда плакали, не хотели верить, что их няня так таинственно исчезла, обвиняли отца в том, что тот продал дроида без их ведома; а затем перестали. Куда исчез дроид - так и осталось тайной. Может, вернулся к своему настоящему хозяину. Может, получил сигнал с фабрики, где его создали. Этого не знал никто.  
  
Известно только одно - больше в семью Локи он не вернулся.  
  
  


декабрь 2008.


End file.
